


О пользе своевременных разговоров

by Danita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danita/pseuds/Danita
Summary: Первое, что помнит Тайлер о своих родителях – это постоянный, насыщенный, пропитавший все настолько крепко, что уже, кажется, и не вытравишь, запах отчаяния.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень понравился кусочек из 5 главы ["Карты звездного неба"](http://angel-lero.diary.ru/p180886672.htm) [Небо в глазах ангела](http://angel-lero.diary.ru/). И я решила "а что, если бы они не поговорили?". Ангст, драма, НМП, НЖП, мпрег. Этот кусочек задал настроение, направление, основную мысль.

  
Первое, что помнит Тайлер о своих родителях – это постоянный, насыщенный, пропитавший все настолько крепко, что уже, кажется, и не вытравишь, запах отчаяния.

::: ::: :::

С ним отлично гармонирует, как одна из приправ в тех ярких жестяных банках на кухне, что так любит использовать папа, придавая большую полноту вкуса готовящейся еде, аромат обреченности. А вот запах тоски, появляющийся после того, как папа возвращается из города, наполняет жизнь Тайлера некоторой ноткой незавершенности. Тайлер любит такие дни несмотря на то, что от этого запаха все внутри дрожит, сжимается, заставляя чувствовать себя странно, неловко – словно бы в подвешенном состоянии. В такие дни папа старается улыбаться. И у него _действительно_ получается. _Иногда_.

Поверх всего этого острый, резкий настолько, что раздражает обоняние маленького Тайлера, – даже не просто запах, а пласт запаха – слежавшийся, ставший уже дубовым от времени и от того еще более тяжелым и неприятным, прогорклым, несущим в себе самую суть обреченности – запах неуверенности. Папа всегда им пахнет. Даже когда смеется. Тем _действительно веселым смехом_. Когда улыбается той красивой тете с яркими волосами, или когда говорит по телефону с кем-то, кому может сказать «Йоу, пап», и кто может заставить его оправдываться.

Особенно неприятно от папы пахнет, когда он, догрызая колпачок от фломастера, что-то черкает – он называет это учебой - в маленькой тонкой книжке. Эта книжка совсем без картинок, и бумага такая… словно бы в рисунок, но он такой некрасивый, что Тайлер решает нарисовать что-нибудь в книжке папы. Чтобы папе было приятно. Чтобы папа _улыбнулся_.

Но папа почему-то совсем не рад рисунку, а Тайлер так старался – он специально взял упаковку новеньких фломастеров, которую папа забыл ему отдать и зачем-то убрал в шкаф.

Папа устало хмурится, пытаясь прочитать то, поверх чего Тайлер нарисовал яркие цветки и папу с большой, очень большой улыбкой – мелкие, неразборчивые непоймичто. Тайлер знает буквы. И цифры. Он видел их в большой яркой книжке, которую так любит листать вместе с ним папа – буквы большие и яркие, такие яркие, что их сразу становится видно. А цифры – они тоже большие, и всегда нарисованы с расстоянием между ними, Тайлеру приходится проводить пальцем, чтобы не сбиться с одной из странных «строчек», по которым папа зачем-то рассматривает книжку. А в папиной книжке цифры были совсем маленькими. И нарисованы как-то криво. Неяркие. Некрасивые. Тайлер вообще догадался, что это буквы и цифры только потому что очень умный. И потому что хорошо видит. И хорошо слышит. И папа говорит, что он самый лучший. А еще папа говорит, что поверх чего-то плохого и ненужного всегда можно сделать что-то хорошее. Тайлер решил нарисовать красивую картинку.

Папа хмурится и трет переносицу, и Тайлер, кажется, виновато поскуливает. Тогда папа смотрит на него и говорит, что это неважно, ему все равно пришлось бы переписывать, а рисунок очень красивый, ты у меня самый лучший, Тайлер, говорит он и обнимает. И Тайлер улыбается, потому что и папа _улыбается_. Пусть устало, и от него опять пахнет отчаянием.

Ночью Тайлер долго не спит и слушает, как папа переписывает что-то из той маленькой книжки. Звуки, как будто папа рисует что-то маленькое. Но рисует много, очень много. Тайлер даже засыпает (чего, разумеется, никогда не было), прежде чем папа заканчивает.

На следующий день он рисует картинку на пустой странице, там, где папа не рисовал никаких буковок. Папа улыбается и гладит его по голове, повторяя, что Тайлер у него умница.

::: ::: :::

У Тайлера есть еще один папа, он знает, что и здесь ему повезло (он не только самый зоркий и внимательный) – ни один папа в мире не станет одевать своего сына – сына! – в розовую курточку. Ни за что. Никогда. Тайлер _знает_ , что _с ним_ этого не случится. Потому что у него два папы. И пусть та тетя с яркими волосами дарит ему розовую футболку одну… много их дарит, Тайлер знает, что его в это не оденут. И если папа случайно забудет, что мальчики не носят розовое, то второй папа не забудет. Второй папа одевается в темные цвета, его одежды не много, и она не всегда теплая, но у него есть густой жесткий мех на лице. Тайлер говорит, что у него тоже такой будет. В такие моменты папа смеется, а второй папа смотрит как будто удивленно и будто бы не понимает, что происходит. А потом несколько дней ходит без меха. Пока он не отрастает снова. Короткий и очень колючий.

Второй папа Тайлера очень сильный, и смелый, и слышит еще лучше Тайлера. Иногда он замирает, и от него пахнет тоской, так сильно, что почти больно – но Тайлер умный мальчик, он знает, что иногда надо потерпеть маленькую боль. И Тайлер прислушивается, стараясь услышать то же, что и папа. Он хороший мальчик. И очень-очень умный. Обычно он слышит, как его другой папа – первый, сам себе говорит Тайлер, он уже умеет различать «первый» и «второй» - резко и часто дышит, не до конца выдыхая воздух и тут же вдыхая снова. Тайлер иногда тоже так делает – когда папе совсем-совсем грустно или когда падает с лестницы – обычно после этого первый папа – папочка, иногда выдыхает он – говорит, что лестницы давно надо переделать, что это глупо, старый дом давно надо перестроить и что это не место для ребенка. Второй папа обычно молча это слушает и делает подбородком что-то такое – Тайлер тоже так научится, это круче чем паутина у Человека-паука – что папочка говорит «извини». И в доме опять сильно пахнет отчаянием. А поверх – бледной, серо-зеленой, как выгоревшая на солнце полынь, горечью.

После таких моментов второй папа меняет доски на лестнице и до поздней ночи сидит на крыльце. От него пахнет побитым животным, и это неприятно, но это его папа, и папочка всегда обнимает Тайлера, когда ему больно, поэтому Тайлер сидит у него на коленях пока не начинает засыпать. Тогда папа несет его в постель, говоря, что уже поздно, а завтра рано вставать. Тайлер знает, что папочка тоже долго не спит в такие ночи и из его комнаты пахнет сочувствием и виной. И что второй папа это тоже знает.

::: ::: :::

В такие моменты он думает, что оба его папы это знают, но ничего не делают. Когда больно Тайлеру, один из пап всегда рядом, его обнимают и целуют, и становится не так больно. И оба папы это знают. Может, у взрослых, у пап, это не так? И поэтому они не могут пожалеть папа папу?..

::: ::: :::

У Тайлера есть целая своя комната, но он в ней все равно не спит – куда лучше спать с папой. Когда он спит, от него пахнет только усталостью, как бывает, если весь день бегаешь и не ложишься поспать днем. Папочка спит крепко и иногда зовет во сне какого-то Дерека или резко всхлипывает. В такие моменты второй папочка заходит в комнату и смотрит, оставаясь на пороге. В такие моменты запах отчаяния становится таким густым, что Тайлеру тяжело дышать. У папы красиво светятся красным глаза – у Тайлера тоже так будет, папа обещал – и он негромко рычит. У Тайлера пока так не получается. Но это неважно, главное, что получается у папы («главное, чтобы работало», - иногда говорит папочка), и папочка успокаивается. Называет Дерека глупым волчарой и говорит, что тот будет спать на коврике у двери, смешно чмокает и спит спокойно до самого утра.

Иногда, когда Тайлер спит со вторым папой, ему тоже снится что-то плохое. Тайлер пытается рычать как надо, и папа странно показывает зубы. А потом папочка роняет что-нибудь и папа просыпается. Остаток ночи Тайлер спит, положив голову на плечо папы, и его убаюкивает мерное дыхание и рука, гладящая его по голове.

::: ::: :::

Еще бывают такие ночи, когда Тайлер слишком сильно отбрасывает игрушку, или сжимает мячик, или дергает на себя дверь – игрушка обычно разлетается на запчасти, мячики лопаются, а дверные ручки остаются у него в ладошке. В такие ночи в доме почему-то светлее и громче – Тайлер слышит хорошо, очень хорошо. Папочка обычно садится рядом, или убирает обломки, или берет из рук Тайлера дверные ручки, а потом говорит Тайлеру ложиться, и все равно садится рядом и рассказывает любимые Тайлером сказки. Именно те, что нравятся Тайлеру. Или они смотрят мультики.

И если случаются такие ночи второй папа редко бывает дома. Он уходит. Семейные дела, говорит папочка и поправляет Тайлеру одеяло. Часто он засыпает рядом с ним, в кровати Тайлера, тепло его обнимая, и называет маленьким динозавриком. Но иногда он ходит по первому этажу, или выглядывает из-за шторки, или читает в кресле в детской, почему-то не переворачивая ни странички. И все время сжимает в руке телефон. Тайлеру нравится эта маленькая игрушка, она яркая и играет веселую музыку. Она даже может сыграть песенку из заставки «Улицы «Сезам», Тайлер может слушать ее много раз подряд. В такие ночи папочка не ложится до утра – Тайлер пару раз просыпался и всего однажды вышел из спальни – он уже совсем взрослый и сам ходит в туалет – тогда папочка разволновался и отвел его обратно в постель. А сам до утра ждал. Когда вернется второй папа Тайлера.

Иногда в такие ночи папа возвращается… поздно и от него пахнет кровью. Один раз Тайлер спустился вниз узнать, что происходит, он стоял прямо за дверью, но папочка его не почувствовал. Так бывает, знает Тайлер. А второй папа поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. И ничего не сказал папочке. Больше Тайлер не спускается в такие моменты. Папочка негромко ругается, он звучит устало, обиженно и напугано. И помогает второму папе Тайлера снять пахнущие болью и напряжением вещи. Тайлер надеется, что они сгорят. Потому что это неправильно – чтобы от его второго папы пахло кровью.

::: ::: :::

Все взрослые глупые, это знает каждый ребенок. Тайлер очень, очень гордится тем, что у него _умные_ папы, но они все-таки _взрослые_. Наверно именно поэтому они так редко разговаривают.

::: ::: :::

Сейчас одна из таких ночей. Тайлер сидит у себя на кровати и гладит большого плюшевого волка – папочке почему-то нравится покупать ему такие игрушки, и Тайлер совсем не против. Большой жираф упал на пол, и обычно Тайлер аккуратный и уже сам прибирается у себя в комнате – иногда – но сегодня ему нет дела до Горного Льва, так зовут его игрушку папочка и тетя с яркими волосами – «жирафа», иногда, когда она опять приносит в дом глупые розовые кофточки, поправляет Тайлер.

В окно заглядывает круглая и белая луна, и Тайлер знает, что она не может заглядывать, она большая и далеко, и она даже не знает, что есть такой мальчик по имени Тайлер – но ему так кажется. Когда луна такая круглая или из леса слышно как кто-то воет – у Тайлера пока не выходит, но папочка говорит, что у него обязательно получится – случаются плохие вещи. Родители Тайлера волнуются и не говорят между собой об этом. Тайлер не может долго заснуть, и ему кажется, что кто-то кричит и плачет в лесу, и ему хочется выйти и посмотреть, может даже помочь тем, кому больно. В такие ночи второго папы нет дома, а папочка всегда проверяет по несколько раз, как плотно закрыто окно.

Сейчас все именно так. От папочки раздражающе пахнет маслом и чем-то… Тайлер не знает, как это назвать, но от этого хочется чихнуть. И зарычать. И чтобы больше не пахло.

Тайлер сам себе рассказывает сказку о большом и смелом Сером Волке, который не испугался злых дровосеков и проводил свою Красную Шапочку до домика ее папы.

::: ::: :::

Оказывается, Тайлер засыпает. Потому что просыпается от хлопающей входной двери, звука шагов и громких голосов внизу. В доме неприятно пахнет горелым, кровью, кислым страхом, землей и болью. На первом этаже несколько человек ругаются, голоса знакомые, Тайлер знает их все, уставшие и напуганные, но больше уставшие. Тайлеру не интересно про «чужаков», «ошибку каких-то охотников» и «глупость щенков». Он слушает голос пап. И дожидается. Папочка говорит про свободные комнаты и что сегодня была тяжелая ночь и что все завтра, но никто не остается. Друзья – стая – пап уходит. И Тайлер слушает два дыхания. Папочка дышит медленно и глубоко, но сердце у него бьется часто-часто. А вот второй папа дышит чаще и тяжелее, но сердце у него бьется медленнее.

Папочка выдыхает и шелестит одежда. Потом по полу со скрипом отодвигается стул, скрипят половицы на лестнице и в ванне щелкает выключатель. Папочка поднимается следом.

Тайлер слушает про глупого волка, а если бы не успел, если бы не смогли, ты о нас подумал, ты отец, у тебя ребенок, боже, Дерек, пожалуйста… Он почти может услышать подступающие слезы и скрип кожаной куртки второго папы.

Я не знаю, что я делаю не так, прости меня, это все моя вина, я так виноват, Стайлз, я не знаю, что мне делать, я не понимаю, Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз…

Папочка всхлипывает и дальше Тайлер слышит про Мексику (он знает про Мексику, папочка любит Мексику, сериалы, текилу и большие шляпы), все равно перехватишь, у нас ребенок, я ни в чем не уверен, это что, наш разговор, я ждал три года, Дерек… Дерек…

Тайлеру страшно, и он как маленький закрывает глаза – его как будто нет, папочка тоже так делает и слушает еще внимательнее.

В ванной тяжело дышат, сопят, потом кто-то ударяется о стену, плачет, и, о, боже, Дерек, ты опять, помолчи, ты не волк, ты глупая собака, Стайлз, не рычи на меня, Стайлз, у нас ребенок, я так не могу, ш-ш-ш, потерпи, маленький, я сейчас, Дерек, Дерек, Дерееек…

Тайлер по-детски всхлипывает и натягивает одеяло на голову.

Дверь ванной распахивается, и по коридору шлепают босые ноги. Папочка ложится рядом и крепко обнимает, почти затаскивая Тайлера на себя. А папа ложится с другой стороны от Тайлера, обнимая их обоих.

И: ну что ты, родной, маленький, все хорошо, все замечательно, что ты, папа любит тебя, все хорошо…

Тайлер не знает за кого из них хвататься, и папа понимает это и придвигается ближе, обнимая сильнее, крепче, надежнее.

Тайлер всхлипывает и слишком много волнений за день, и он засыпает, зажав в одной ладошке футболку папочки, а второй обхватив руку папы, обнявшую их поперек груди.

::: ::: :::

Когда Тайлер просыпается, папочка рядом. И он так устал, и он засыпает снова.

Когда Тайлер просыпается во второй раз, вокруг пахнет родителями, и с кухни доносятся тихие голоса, но он помнит, как страшно было ночью, и бежит скорее вниз.

Тайлер на секунду замирает внизу лестницы и, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрит вперед, а затем снова бежит. В кухне светло, от окна тянет свежим воздухом, на плите шкворчит что-то вкусное, а родители обнимаются, и обычно папочка ругает Тайлера за то, что тот босиком, но сейчас папа просто ловит его в объятья и Тайлер крепко, так, что папочке бы стало больно, обнимает его за шею.

В доме пахнет блинчиками, кленовым сиропом, убежавшим кофе, робостью, сомнением и пригоревшими сосисками. Это хороший запах. И совсем легко – открой окно пошире, и запах уйдет – неуверенностью.

::: ::: :::

И происходит еще много всякого, и папочка снова кричит на папу, и папа снова сидит допоздна на крыльце, но спать они ложатся вместе. А Тайлер начинает ценить _свою_ комнату – с одним из пап еще можно спать, но с двумя… Он им что, Горный Лев что ли?

А потом папочка закрывается в ванной и снова кричит про Мексику, что он еще слишком молод, сколько можно, он точно сбежит, но Тайлер знает, что он это не всерьез, не по правде, никуда папочка не поедет. И папа сидит в коридоре под дверью и лицо у него глупое и счастливое одновременно. Когда дверь открывается, он отодвигается, потирая спину, и смотрит на папочку. Папочка говорит, чтобы он не смел радоваться, глупый волк, что это он во всем виноват, что его место на коврике возле двери, Хейл, убери с лица это самодовольное выражение, тебе сегодня не обломится, ты мне за все ответишь, я тебе отомщу, ты пожалеешь, глупый… Папа просто его обнимает и говорит, что счастлив, спасибо, Стайлз, люблю тебя, глупый мальчи…

И Тайлер отворачивается, потому что целоваться – фу! – глупо и противно. Но это его родители, и они раньше ничего такого, и Тайлер решает немножко потерпеть, сделать вид, что не заметил.

Скоро он понимает, что это была неправильная тактика. И у него очень глупые и противные родители. Но он умный мальчик и решает, что им нужен какой-нибудь Настоящий Недостаток.

::: ::: :::

Его папочку зовут Стайлз, когда хорошее настроение – Байлз, и он широко улыбается, смешно размахивая руками.

Его второго папу зовут Дерек, и у Тайлера, когда он вырастет, тоже будет жесткий мех на лице.

А у Скиттлс – нет, потому что она девочка, и потому что ей расти очень, очень долго. Тайлер уверен, что к тому времени, как ей придет пора отращивать шерсть на лице, он сам будет много раз ходить с мехом и без.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 09, 2012.


End file.
